Codmori
Codmori is a dominantly Battian region whos popuation stick to ancient traditions of their people. Settlements *Pavlisi - Capital of the region. Currently ruled by the Breislin family. *Fort Ulios - Castle built in the jungles to act as Ulios Battleman's new capitol (economy +2, loyalty +10, stability +10, fame +1) *Mofre *Rikota *Ekeyo *Kourom *Sukosi *Olensi *Vigou *Fiarou History Codmori is an old kingdom of little significance located within the Battian jungle. It mostly went untouched by its neighbors due to its lack of important stratigic resources and its poor location. The current capital of the region, Pavlisi, was founded in 476 P.C.E. by the Khasan family and centralized a government for the area. The Khasans ruled the region in relative peace until the coming of the Second Klindathan Empire which overthrew the Khasan family in 4 AC and claimed the kingdom of Codmori as one of its territories. The new emperor, Ninn Battleman, placed loyal locals, the Breislin family, in charge, dubbing them Earl of Codmori. During the Fourth Drow Wars, Codmori was relatively forgotten. Despite its close proximity to the capital, it still held very little stratigic value. After the colapse of Klindathu, the Breislins claimed kingship over the land jsut as the Khasans did. However, when Ulin Battleman returned, they were quickly absorbed into the new Kingdom of Battledale. In 145 AC when Elistar Nel was crowned emperor of Battledale, Joskov Breislin declared Codmori an indepentant kingdom once more and crowned himself as king. In 146 AC, Ulios returned to the area and demanded that they follow Ulin, the true king of Battledale. When Joskov refused Ulios marched a small force into the city and took it with ease, locking up Joskov and appointing his cousin, Almas Breislin, as the new Earl of Codmori under the command of Ulios, Prince of Battledale. Culture The Codmori people are ethnically Battian and adhere to ancient traditions if the region. They wear very little clothing that is brightly colored. Their garb is mostly cloth skirts and sashes dyed with exotic bright colors easily found in the jungle. Orange, blue, green, and red are all common. Geography Military Government & Law Kingdom Stats Demographics *'Size:' 14 Hexes *'Population:' *'Alignment:' Lawful Good (+2 economy, +2 loyalty) Attributes *'Economy:' +42; Loyalty: +68; Stability: +69; *'Unrest:' 0 *'Fame:' 0 *'Infamy: '''0 *'Treasury:' 125 bp *'Consumption:' 14 + upgrades *'Control DC:' 43 Terrain Improvements *'Aqueducts: 0 *'Canal: '''0 *'Farms: '9 (-18 consumption) *'Fisheries: '5 (-5 consumption) *'Forts: '0 *'Highways: '0 *'Mines: '0 *'Quarries: '1 (+1 stability, +1 BP) *'Roads and Rivers: '12 (+3 economy, +1 stability) *'Sawmills: '1 (+1 stability, +1 BP) *'Vineyards: '0 *'Watchtowers: '0 Officials *'Ruler: Ulios Battleman (Male Cav 17; Cha +11 to Loyalty) *'Consort:' None *'Councilor:' Zamen Mejjati (Male Aristocrat 10; Wis +3 to Loyalty) *'General: '''General Anarus (Male Ftr 20; Str +9 to Stability) *'Grand Diplomat:' Wadah Tazi (Male Aristocrat 6; Int +3 to Stability) *'Heir: None *'''High Priest: Sanae Torres (Femal Clr of Taija; Wis +18 to Stability) *'Magister: '''Tamal Harrak (Male Wiz 8; Int +4 to Economy) *'Marshal:' Baz Zrika (Male Pal of Taija 9; Wis +3 to Economy) *'Royal Enforcer:' Ubek (Male Paladin 28; Str +27 to Loyalty) *'Spymaster:' Heya Tobji (Female Rog 8; Dex +4) *'Treasurer:' Dua Barakat (Male Aristocrat 9; Wis +2 to Economy) *'Viceroy: Baron of Palvisi Almas Breislin (Male Ftr 12; Cha +2 to Economy) *'''Warden: Diwan Zrika (Male Pal of Taija 9; +3 Con to Loyalty)